User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
:Perhaps you could join this site? Knowing you as a good Christian the HCU, our Christian party, could really use you among its ranks. The party has three members as of now, and with you as a fourth member it would the biggest party ever on this site. You could become a part of the 2010 Estates, our National Parliament. Just add your name and have some fun! BastardRoyale 10:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I don't have any time :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll only take a minute or five, you don't have five minutes? Roi Soleil 13:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I might have five minutes ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made you a Congressman. Don't forget to vote for our proposals :P Bucu 14:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ocherm.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::A healthy mix of nationism and conservatism with firm christian values. This will work out, I feel it! Roi Soleil 14:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Senate Could you, as one of the members of the 2010 Estates, please vote on the two proposals in the senate? Roi Soleil 14:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote contra on the second bill! Sjors is the admin of the site and is PM!Marcus Villanova 14:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :He is now, but he won't be for much longer. Vote for whatever and whoever you want, but if you want a Christian PM from your own party then vote for Bucurestean, Roi Soleil 14:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You righties are even doing anything productive... Sjors Pierlot and I have created towns and full proof pages! This wikia has been around for what a week and already you want to vote PM out of office? We don't even have a constitutuion! Marcus Villanova 14:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No we don't have a constitution yet, and who do you think will write it? Our new PM! A true christian and not a godless heretic from America. Roi Soleil 14:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Need your votes in Senate :) Bucu 16:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Talofa! :Talofa! A’u ’o le 16:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Talofa ’Aesopos! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Coalition plans If you're still active, could we work on some party policies? --Semyon 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Of which party? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he means the christians and the coalition overall. Marcus Villanova 16:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I'll soon take a look at it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, coalition member! We need your vote for an adjusted proposal in the Forum:Senate (nr. 05) on "Stamadri as capital". Many thanks in advance! Bucu 20:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Twee vliegen in één klap :P http://zwembaddezeeman.blogspot.com/2010/08/oplossing-limbodebat-en-romavraagstuk.html Bucu 22:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Tsja en dan vind je het gek dat Limburgers zelf ook genoeg van het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden hebben :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Veel weet van geschiedenis hebben de schrijvers van 't artikeltje niet; als we de Zigeuners een stukje land zouden moeten geven zou het in India en Iran kunnen zijn. Leuk, nog zo'n brandhaard in het Midden-Oosten. Met Wilders en de Limburgers heb ik geen probleem; volgens mij kun je d'r wel mee lachen, toch? :D Dr. Magnus 08:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, ik vond het artikeltje wel interessant, creatief uitgedacht Bucu 10:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) We hebben ff je stem nodig, kijk aub af en toe in de Senaat en steun je Christelijke coalitiegenoten :P "Hier kan het wel!" Bucu 12:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fuck it :P > User talk:Pierius Magnus Bucu 19:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you stand such arrogancy in the state which is not even yours anymore? Bucu 13:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : okay. sure. Marcus Villanova 15:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Diaspora Broadcaster? :)) Bucu 14:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Diaspora? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Njet? Bucu 14:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wat wil je dat dat voor iets wordt? Roemeens? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nee... ik bedoel, nu is er officieel een Harviaans-Oceana diaspora :P. Lama, het was eerder als grap bedoeld Bucu 15:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ow zo :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear Journalist I have interesting information about a case of corruption. It's about a prominent member/MOTC of the largest party of Lovia in the State Elections, who's gonna run again for MOTC. Please contact me if you want detailed information. Bucu 09:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. What is it then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Too late, it's my scoop now! :D He'll tell us all on Oceana Late, next sunday evening. :) Dr. Magnus 14:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, no problem then :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have any clue what he's refering to either, I suppose we'll all find out sunday evening. :) Dr. Magnus 15:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or Monday morning in my case :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Come to think of it; monday afternoon. :D Dr. Magnus 15:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, November 26, 20:::Aaaaite. I'd check ya mail if I were you, cause you could still be first to come with this primeur. Bucu 18:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC)10 (UTC) ::::::::I'll tell you all, no hurry pls :P Bucu 16:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: --> msn if you want to know it ;) Bucu 16:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Aaaaite. I'd check ya mail if I were you, cause you could still be first to come with this primeur. Bucu 18:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's very vague :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but hey, I'll come with new hints when time's ripe. It's a good start, I think. We still have 2 months until the end of the elections :)) my idea is that we don't get tired too fast from this issue, right? It could be interesting for us opponents... Bucu 19:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Is een half uurtje niet een beetje kort? :P Wat denke gij van een special show till 12? :D Bucu 10:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Stemt Pierius daarmee in? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Je mag van mij de hele nacht uitzenden en in groot detail vertellen wat er zoal gebeurd in de show. Maak het groots en spectaculair en betrek beide verdachten... en vergeet niet: héél de natie kijkt! Dr. Magnus 10:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Tot 12 uur dus :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :: 0.00* ;) Bucu 10:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ook goed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Dear Mr Ilava Hello, Mr Ilava! Welcome back. I would like to ask you if you would be incharge of the regional language of Maritima, Bavanda? If you want, you can. Just let me know by replying. His Majesty, King Joaquin I (Advisor: Remember to start your reply with Your Majesty). :Your Majesty (woops :P), : :Of course I would like to be in charge of the regional Bavanda language. : :Hui Vanputangata 16:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :You will be appointed Ministry of Language. Congratulations! Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahha, thank you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh? Where's the your majesty. Oh dear, you will be blocked for infinite. just kidding ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Your majesty, hahaha, do I also have to say "your majesty" when I'm laughing, your majesty? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::No, don't bother. Are you still using the character Oos Wes Ilava? ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I'm switching to Hui. Ilava is slightly overused as he's a politician in Libertas, minister in Mäöres, and governor and PM in Lovia... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, please create a page for him (and... make his second name simpler). ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, let's say everybody calls him Hui Van :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Join the Harvian Conservative Party! We are an awesome center-right party similar to your other character's former party. Or stay independent and get no support from the king. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Your majesty, I'll join HCP :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't say your majesty. Btw, I don't want to sound like a dictator, if you want you can just take over the Harvian Christian Union and I'll have close relations with the party. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, there's nothing wrong with a corrupt leader. Mäöres has had one ever since its existence :P I'm gonna be in HCP however, I could take HCU as a puppet though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'll add you to the party. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Btw, if you become enough, you may become the president since there is no active users except I and (partly) you. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I thought the king had the role of president as well? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Nope. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::What political function does the king have then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::More power than the president. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay :P It's a bit a vague political system to be honest. I think it would be good to keep you in the president role for now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I am not in president role. I am in the king role. But you're right, until here becomes more active, the president will be vacant. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:12, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Hopefully I will have an active contributor other than I soon (But I hope he does not claim Maritima like he did to oceana in Lovia) ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hahahah, Oceana is 100% mine. When I came there, there was only a name of the state. Maritima is more developed already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ummm, no it's not. It's 100% part of the nation of Lovia. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::True, but on wiki-level it's all coming from my imaginations :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Are you planning to make Oceana independent in the near future? ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Just asking. It'd be nice information so I could warn the army. :P ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahaha, no, for an independent Oceana we need more users and we'll have to try it via Congress this time :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::King Joaquin I does not want an independent Oceana. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oos Wes Ilava is neutral and thinks both independent and dependent could work out well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yep. The King of Harvia agrees. Start the colon party! ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hahahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I am going to make a joke party called the Colon Party. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 18:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Go ahead :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Colon Alliance. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 09:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mr. Van Please can you work on Maritima more? ' Happy65 ' Talk HCP ' 20:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Next week :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC)